


Identity Change

by ThinkToThought



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThinkToThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davids feelings at diffrent points after The Janus List</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Change

Once the denial had wafted away the truth settled in. As did it seemed the pain and anger.

And everyone around him looked at him with understanding because his partner had been a traitor and he had every right to feel bad about it.

But they didn’t understand. They didn’t know.

They didn’t know that he had loved Colby (and sadly still did). His only silver grace was that he’d never acted on it for that would be the worst agony right now.

He had loved him with all his heart and trusted him with his life and now he’d been betrayed.

~“‘*’”~ 

When Colby had come back a hero David had kept his distance unable and unwilling to face him.

And once again people looked at him with understanding.

And once again they couldn’t understand because they thought he was hurt over not even being confided in once through all their time as partners and friends. And they were right to a point even if he really did understand that part. But they still didn’t get it.

They could never get that even if Colby had been a triple agent that did not change the fact that he had fallen in love with a lie.

~“‘*’”~ 

But now as they sat here in this car on stake out talking and laughing it was just Colby again.

It was almost as if nothing had changed.

But he had changed. 

He had had enough of lies and half truths to last a lifetime. 

He looked across to Colby’s bright laughing face and leaned over putting his lips firmly over the other man’s. Colby froze but then he seemed to come to and he melted into it putting his hand gently against David’s cheek. And David knew in that moment that it had all been worth it.


End file.
